A Christmas Revelation
by Ozymandiaz
Summary: A Lone Dusknoir finds the true meaning of Christmas from a wandering Spirit. My first attempt at a one-shot please Read and Review


(**Howdy Ya'll Ozy here, I know, I know I haven't been on very much But Id just like to say Merry Christmas to you all, Now since its the christmas Holidays I decided to pull out a box of memories at my house to remind me of the fun times Ive had on christmas. :D Now you see, Not many People know the True meaning of Christmas, which Is why I write this story to day. Enjoy your holidays everyone.) **

**Sidenote: I do not own any species of Pokemon what so ever, I only decided to write this AS a childhood memory but who knows :P You might persuade me to write more.**

…**...**

It was that time of year again. All around the city, all that could be heard was the bustle and laughter of children playing with their newly aquired toys, the sound of christmas carolers going from house to house to sing and spread the joy of christmas. People all around sat in their houses, smiles on their faces as their children opened up the presents that "Santa" Had brought for them. Some children even found a "Special" Pokemon surprise.

Children would sit, playing with their big red firetrucks, or sitting on their parents lap while drinking Hot chocolate. Christmas parties would be all around the city, couples sitting under the mistletoe, and of course, every store in the city would be closed for christmas. The city of Snowpoint could never be happier. Almost everyone in the city was happy.

The key word in that sentence...was Almost.

Deep beneath the underbrush, A giant apparation with a face on his belly and a giant attennae on his head was watching the events of christmas. Hiding in the shadows from house to house, he watched the events of christmas, always asking himself the same question every year.

_What is the point of this Christmas, every year at this time, they always give gifts to each other when they could give gifts ANY DAY. I don't see the point. _

He sat and he sat each year watching each family closely as he watched the children open their presents while watching the children in their pajamas open their presents on chrismas morning.

Each year, the toys always ranged from large red trucks that stood out obviosly in giant red wrapping paper. Present all individually wrapped with care, some even having giant open holes for something to breathe in it.

The children's expressions ranged from surprised to speechless, Happy to Amazed. But for Dusknoir, his look was always the same. Content.

Dusknoir, having finished watching the family opening their gifts and sitting near the giant fireplace, hovered around the streets were giant Christmas trees stood in long rows, decorated to the brim with fine red ornaments and red, blue, and green Christmas lights.

Dusknoir had seen it all, the Christmas lights, the family reunions, nothing was new to him.

Dusknoir having made his rounds walked into the giant imposing forest of Route 217. Even here, you couldn't see the difference between the Humans christmas and...The Pokemon's Christmas.

Even the Pokemon were celebrating Christmas, just in their own ways. Families of Snovers would stand with each other hugging and enjoying the warmth as for once in their time, they stayed together in giant packs and shared their heat during the long Christmas blizzard.

Noctowls stood in their trees, The Noctowls spreading their wings together around their Hoothoot hatchlings, sharing their warmth. The Zubat at this time Had already gone south, due to the blizzard and their low tolerance to cold, it was only natural.

Even with the other Pokemon, Dusknoir was confused. How could humans and Pokemon traditions be so similar to each other is so many ways. Only Arceus could tell.

Dusknoir continued to walk his way to the place he called his home. He finally reached it as soon as the blizzard cleared a little and he saw it.

Out in the middle of nowhere stood a giant mansion, the boards of the building were creaky, but all stood in their place. Boards were placed around their windows with a giant sign that said "For Sale" On the door of the mansion. Even Dusknoir knew no one would talk this place, who would want a giant mansion out in the middle of a Blizzardy wasteland.

The answer to that question is no one.

Dusknoir using night shade slid himself under the door, Inside the building tarps were wrapped over long since decayed furniture, cobwebs were sat in corners of the house that long since had not been used side the bedroom, kitchen, family room, and the living room. All other rooms of the house had been boarded up and filled with items that had not been moved.

Dusknoir however took a seat on a lone armchair that stood in the middle of the family room to his right . At this time, it was only four-a-clock and already he was beginning to get sleepy, after all, he didn't want to stay awake while the sounds of christmas music from snowpoint city reached into the barriers of his house.

He was just getting comfortable when from the living room, Piano music was starting to play , and not just any music, Christmas music.

Dusknoir, who as soon as he heard the Christmas music put his hands over where his ear holes were and hovered into the other room

"Whoever is playing that damn christmas music could you please be..." Dusknoir cut himself off as soon as hovered into the living room when a small girl, dressed in white skirt, and with a spectre like appearance stared at him through small, blue desolate eyes.

"Aren't you happy Mister, Its Christmas, The most happiest day of the year." The small girl said to Dusknoir as she got off the stool that she had been sitting on and walked over to Dusknoir.

"Happiest day of the Year my ass, I hate this time of year, nothing but a whole bunch of drunk humans walking about the city." Dusknoir said as he hovered back to the family room and sat back down in the same armchair, not expecting the girl to follow him, which she did.

She walked right into the living with him and sat on a couch that was right in front of him.

"How could you hate Christmas, Christmas is one of the most happiest days of the year. You get to open presents, spend time with family, its a happy time." The girl said, still with her poker face on as she stared at the dusknoir.

"A happy time for me is a time when they stop with their music and prepare for that damn egg hunting holiday, at least then All I have to worry about is them egging this place, say who are you anyway." The Dusknoir said now looking up at the creaky, brown boards of the ceiling

"Just a spirit who lost her way in the storm, decided to come here so I could stay warm." The girl replied, the Dusknoir now looking at her with the same eyes.

"So let me guess, Your the spirit pf Christmas past? The ones those human parents say that will come to those who don't enjoy Christmas, and do bad things during it?" The dusknoir said sarcastically.

"Just a spirit nothing more, One that quite enjoys christmas, which is why I'm trying to find why you would not enjoy it." The girl replied back to the sarcastic comment as she played with her hair thinking of something on her mind.

"Why I don't enjoy it? Why Would I enjoy it, those damn lights keep me awake half the night, speaking of which." The Dusknoir said as he got out of the small armchair and hovering over to the windows, shutting the shutters, and pulling the curtains so the lights of Snowpoint wouldn't pierce into his house.

"You now you don't have to be mad at this time of year right?" The girl said, still keeping up her effort to try and find why this pokemon did not enjoy christmas.

"You're not going to stop until you get me to say why I hate Christmas aren't You." The girl in response to his comment nodded her head up and down. The Dusknoir then sighed, and glided back to his spot in his armchair.

"I hate this time of year, because everyone is so Arceus damn happy all the time, They buy presents for each other for no reason whatsoever, and they decorate every single tree they can find in the city with lights and burn brighter then the bulb on a Volbeat's tail." The Dusknoir said, now looking straight on at the girl.

"Do You really want to hear the true meaning of Christmas." the Girl said as she got up from her seat and walked closer to the door turning her head to look at the Dusknoir.. The Dusknoir sighed and got up from his chair.

"If it means some peace and quiet then yes." Having said that, The door to the house opened leaving the Dusknoirs eyes gauged out

"how did you, how could you." The dusknoir rambled

"Come they're things You must know." The girl said as she walked out into the winter wasteland the route was in. The Dusknoir followed.

Soon after ten minutes of walking, they reached a small clear glade where a giant rock stood, where a man in a brown cloak sat. After noticing the two enter the glades. He got off his rock and walked to the two.

"So your Dusknoir?" the man asked. The dusknoir shrugging, replied

"Obviously" The man, smiling replied back

"Well I hear you don't like christmas, is that true?" The Dusknoir replied

"Yes, With a fiery passion" The Cloaked man, smiling replied

"That fiery passion is going to burn all those christmas trees down." Dusknoir smiled

"That's the plan" the Cloaked man, then erupted into full blown laughter. After wiping away a few tears, he looked at the dusknoir.

"I like you, but now its back to business, I have been requested by your friend here to tell you what christmas is about, but I must let you know now, we dont expect you to accept it, but at least hear it out and walk away knowing what the humans do...Okay?" The dusknoir shook his head.

"Okay then...Follow me." And with that the group sat off into the city, soon stopping at a small house that had a lot of things wrong with it, the house had chips in the paint, it had pieces of bricks missing, and not a single christmas light was on outside. But inside, a family of four were all around the christmas fire smiling, with no tree, no presents, just them sitting under the open fire smiling.

"You see this family here Dusknoir, I brought you here, to show you what Christmas is all about." The dusknoir walking up to the window and peering inside shrugged,

"You brought me here to tell me Christmas is about fire." The cloaked man, smacking a hand to his head shrugged.

"Now, look at it more, and you will understand why Christmas is a happy time for everyone." Peering inside the house again, the dusknoir took note of everything around the humans.

_Why are they so Arceus damn happy, their house is crap, everything inside their house is crap, how could they be so happy. _Dusknoir thought.

And that's when he looked at the humans and realized something.

_Their happy because...their with each other. _The Dusknoir realized, which the cloaked man smiled.

"Yes Dusknoir, those humans are happy because they are with each other, times may be hard with them money wise, but look at them dusknoir, they stand in that building, happy to be with the ones they love, knowing their not going through that alone." The cloaked man said

Dusknoir, recovering from the realization that he had for a long time, been avoiding looked at the man, not noticing that the girl had left.

"Thank you" He said, as he walked away from the house and back towards his house but right before he walked away, he stopped and looked at the man.

"I never caught your name" The man smiled as he too, walked away from the house before a card flew out of his hand and glided towards dusknoir's hand and he caught it and looked at it.

In bright glimmering letters, all that was on the card was one word, well letter

"O?" Dusknoir said before looking in the direction of 'O', and saw nothing. Dusknoir shrugged and walked in the direction of his house.

As soon as hey reached it, he entered the house underneath the door, not caring how the girl was able to open it, and sat down on the armchair.

"Well Now that I understand this Christmas I guess its not all that bad, Christmas is a time fore gift giving, and happiness, caring of others. This holiday is actually not all that bad." Dusknoir said before sighing and laying his head back.

"To bad I got no one to spend it with." Dusknoir said, looking at the board again, thinking about the day's events.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you just yet," The girl from earlier said as she stepped out of the shadows, jumping the Dusknoir, before he saw who it was and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be going to help some other souls, after all your a spirit, you have to go." Duknoir said, this time though the girl looked down.

"Actually I kind of Lied when I said I was a spirit." Dusknoir at this was puzzled,

"Your not?" He said, the girl nodded before looking at him again.

"Then...What are you" The girl then looked at Dusknoir and smiled before she started to transform into something else.

Her white dress became a dark purple, she had a devil like grin, and she was...A Mismagius.

"Your...A pokemon" Dusknoir said, surprised at the transformation

"I kind have been following you every christmas, noticing you had no one to spend it with...I decided to spend it with you since I have no where to go...That is if you have me." The mismagius stammered.

Dusknoir smiling placed a hand on the Mismagius before saying, "Spend as much time here as you like...It is starting to get a little lonely here by myself." And with that the both of them joined into a chorus of laughter as the two experienced something.

Whether that something being new found friendship or kinship only time could tell...Who knows...It may open a gateway to new found love.

**(*Dramatic Sigh* Well I think Ive pretty much got this finished and done :P a nice Christmas story for the new year, Oh don't I adore Christmas, the lights, the PRESENTS :p. Anyway To all of you out their as Frank Sinatra once said, "It's that time of year when the world falls in love" Well I think I already have :P Merry Christmas everybody and a happy year. HEARS TO DECEMBER 23RD**

**Marble: Please don't jinx it -_-**

**Ozy: You want me to? Because Id sure as hell will**

**Marble: How? **

**Ozy: *Takes out a tarp from his trunk, lays it on the ground, which turns out its a giant target* Now that covers the Meteor now to cover**

**Marble: NO DON'T *Sighs* Well at least it can't get worse then this**

**Ozy: Oh it can get worse but, out of the viewers eye's :P MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
